


Shifting

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [3]
Category: Hellcat (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Patsy Walker wasn't perfect
Series: February Fast Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 2





	Shifting

Patsy Walker wasn't perfect

She changed frequently

But that was her

She reinvented herself often

She did it to make herself happy

Something was never perfect with her

Patsy thought being perfect

Meant being respected

She was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Patsy Walker deserves better


End file.
